Hetaeria Lemurum
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Warnings: AU, Lemon, Fantasy. Pairing: TysonKai, TysonRobert, KaiTysonRobert
1. Imperium Nebula

Titel: Hetaeria Lemurum  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Autor: Shadowdragon  
  
Email: shadowdragon1@gmx.net  
  
Fandom: Beyblade  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnings: lime, angst, death, com, fantasy (lemon?)  
  
Kommentar: Nichts gehört mir.   
  
Ist meine erste FF zu Beyblade.   
  
Es wird OOC und AU.  
  
Die Rechte der Sprache, Sindarin (hier ist der Name Aerlûth), Liegen allein bei J.R.R. Tolkien, dem ´Herrn der Ringe´.   
  
Inhalt: Legenden liegen der Wahrheit zu Grunde.   
  
Das müssen Kai, Ray, Max, Kenny, die Majestics, mit Ausnahme von Robert,   
  
die DemolitionsBoys und die Withe Tigers lernen.  
  
Enedh Ithildin war für sie eine Legende bis eine alte Gefahr wieder auftaucht.  
  
Pairing: Kai x Tyson x Robert [erschlagt mich nicht],   
  
Max x Enrique [Blond und Blond (passt doch, oder?)],   
  
Ray x Johnny, [Gegensätze ziehen an]   
  
Kenny x Oliver, [klug und zurückhaltend]  
  
Tala x Bryan, [na ja ein Klischee muss ich doch einhalten]  
  
Gabrielle + Michael [O.K. das ist ein Hetero Paar. Mit dem Unterschied das beide Bi sind]  
  
Tagebucheinträge Gabrielle  
  
~Gabrielles Gedanken~  
  
"Gesprochen"  
  
//Gedacht\\  
  
[Übersetzungen]  
  
(Meine Komments)  
  
##Ortsangaben##  
  
"Seltsam, im Nebel zu wandern!  
  
Leben ist Einsamsein.  
  
Kein Mensch kennt den andern.  
  
Jeder ist allein."  
  
[- Hermann Hesse]   
  
Imperium Nebula   
  
[Reich der Nebel]  
  
~seit Jahrhunderten herrscht meine Familie über Enedh Ithildin,   
  
von den Menschen der anderen Länder das Reich der Nebel genannt.   
  
Aus gutem Grund, ohne das Siegel der Königsfamilie kann niemand die Nebel,   
  
die das Königreich umgeben, durchfahren~  
  
1 Tag des dritten Monats, Nuin [Esche] [18.2]   
  
Noch sieben Sonnenaufgänge. Ich hoffe Michael schafft es nicht die Bedingung zu erfüllen.   
  
Und ich hoffe Tyson lernt es sich zu Benehmen.   
  
Was er sich gestern Abend wider geleistet hat. Wir....   
  
"NEE-SAN. GABRIELLE". Das zerbrechen von Glas war zu Hören als eine Tür aufgerissen wurde.   
  
"TOM! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"   
  
Die Frau die am Schreibtisch saß, sie hatte silbernes Haar,   
  
das sie auf Entfernung als alte Frau erscheinen ließ, fuhr vor schreck herum.   
  
In der Tür stand ein Junge mit grünen Haaren (NEIN nicht Oliver).   
  
„Gomen _.War keine Absicht, aber der Werte Neffe ist eingetroffen. Und er verhält sich wie immer *heul*."  
  
~Ach herrje ich hab den Besuch von Robert vergessen~ „Er ist schon hier." Fragte sie erschrocken.   
  
„Ja. Und er hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt einen Rekord in der Disziplin `Tyson auf die Palme bringen´ aufzustellen."   
  
~Oh Gott~ „Ich komme sofort." Und schon stürmte sie aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer,   
  
ihren kleinen Bruder auf den Fersen, in die Eingangshalle.  
  
Was man dort sah und hörte war schon unglaublich. Mitten in der Halle standen zwei junge Männer.   
  
Der eine groß, breitschultrig, mit violetten Haaren und fast erwachsen. Der andere kleiner und Zierlicher,   
  
mit dunkelblauen Haaren und gerade den Kinderschuhen entwachsen.  
  
„DU VERDAMTER SCHNÖßEL WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIGENLICH EIN?" (Tyson)  
  
„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN SO MIT MIR ZU SPRECHEN?" (Robert)  
  
Gabrielle: O_Ô;  
  
Tom: °_°  
  
„RUHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Erschrocken drehten sich die beide zur Treppe.   
  
Dort stand Gabrielle mit einem schon gefährlich zusammengezogenen Auge.  
  
„Ihr benehmt euch wie die Kleinkinder.   
  
Robert von dir könnte man wenigstens etwas mehr Vernunft erwarten.   
  
Du bist schließlich schon 18."   
  
Tyson: ^___^*zudendienernblick* „Bringt klein Bobileins Sachen auf sein Zimmer."  
  
Robert: *__*„TYSON"  
  
Tyson lag vor lachen fast schon am Boden.   
  
Gabrielle: Ô_Ô„Tyson das gilt auch für dich."   
  
2 Stunden Später  
  
##Gabrielles Arbeitszimmer##  
  
~AHHHHHHH. Ich krieg noch die KRISE.   
  
Tyson und Robert an einem Ort.   
  
DAS IST IM MOMENTEIN ALPTRAUM~   
  
Der Grund für diesen Gedanklichen Ausbruch war,   
  
dass die beiden sich kaum eine halbe Stunde nach Roberts Ankunft,   
  
auf einem Gang getroffen hatten. Gabrielle hatte sie zwar wieder auseinander gebracht,   
  
aber das gleiche war vor einer viertel Stunde schon wieder passiert.   
  
Es war zum heulen.   
  
Sie lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. ~Wenn nicht bald ein Wunder geschieht wird meine Vision nie wahr.   
  
Die beiden Zanken sich wo sie nur können und wenn auch noch die dritte Person, die ich gesehen habe, dazu kommt.   
  
OH GOTT. Und ich weis immer noch nicht wer es war~ (So nur mal als Erklärung.   
  
In Enedh Ithildin steht Magie auf der Tages Ordnung. Gabrielle hat neben der Zukunftssehung auch andere Fähigkeiten.)  
  
„Hallo Mephisto." Sagte sie als aus dem Nichts ein schwarz gekleideter, alter, Mann auftauchte.   
  
„Ihr macht euch Sorgen eure Majestät?" seine Stimme hörte sich leicht schnarrend an.   
  
„Du weißt was ich in meiner Vision gesehen habe. Mephisto, wenn die beiden sich nicht bald zusammen reißen,   
  
haben wir ein Problem. Bald wird etwas Böses kommen das spüre ich schon."   
  
Sie blickte den Haushofmeister an und hoffte auf einen guten Rat.  
  
"My Lady, stellen sie sie doch vor vollendete Tatsachen." Meinte dieser.   
  
„WAS. Nein, das würden sie mir nicht glauben. Außerdem müssen sie es alleine rausfinden.   
  
Gefühle kann man nämlich nicht erzwingen."   
  
##Tyson´ s Zimmer##  
  
//Robert ist so ein Kotzbrocken. Aber ein Süßer Kotz…WAHHHH WAS DENK ICH HIER. ROBERT IST NICH SÜß.   
  
Er ist Eingebildet, versnobt, verwöhnt, sexy… Moment wo kam jetzt das sexy her.   
  
AHHHHHH ich raste noch aus.\\ so ging das noch eine ganze Weile bis er sich zu den Pferdeställen begab.  
  
##Robert´ s Zimmer##  
  
Dieser machte sich inzwischen ähnliche Gedanken mit dem Unterschied das er sich nicht so oft Korrigierte.   
  
//Tyson sieht richtig niedlich aus wenn er sich aufregt. Und das Grinsen erst.\\  
  
Bitte schickt Komms  
  
SD 


	2. Fictillis Montes

Titel: Hetaeria lemurum  
  
Teil:2/?  
  
Fictillis Montes  
  
[Irdenes Gebirge]  
  
~Die Gebirge Ered Ceven´ s sind für Feinde unüberwindbar.   
  
Doch selbst sie vermögen es nicht das Böse fern zu halten~  
  
Titel: Hetaeria lemurum  
  
Teil:2/?  
  
Für GoVe_Chan die mir die Lemons schreibt *dasüberhauptnichgutkann* und die Autorin von „Ich liebe euch!" ist.  
  
Fictillis Montes  
  
[Irdenes Gebirge]  
  
~Die Gebirge Ered Ceven´ s sind für Feinde unüberwindbar.   
  
Doch selbst sie vermögen es nicht das Böse fern zu halten~  
  
##Palast von Ered Ivor, Thronsaal##  
  
  
  
„Guten Morgen Vater." Der blonde Junge grüßte seinen Vater wie jeden Morgen,   
  
und wie jeden Morgen nickte dieser nur.   
  
So war das schon seit dem Tod seiner Mutter vor fünf Jahren.   
  
Prinz Max war damals noch zu Jung gewesen um es richtig zu verstehen. Piraten hatten das Schiff,   
  
auf dem sie sich Befunden hatte, überfallen. Dabei waren seine Mutter,   
  
vier ihrer Schwestern und einer ihrer Brüder getötet worden.   
  
30 Minuten später  
  
Inzwischen hatte Max gefrühstückt. Nun war er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek,   
  
wo ihn schon sein Lehrer erwartete   
  
Am Abend  
  
//Maaaaannnnnnn, war das wider anstrengend.   
  
Fictillis Montes, was soll das. Und dann das andere,   
  
wie war das noch gleich. Septentrionalis Testudo [Nördliche Schildkröte].   
  
Diese doofen Zaubersprüche. Warum muss ich das lernen. Was für ein Schwachsinn.   
  
Aber bald kommt Enrique\\  
  
  
  
Durch das geöffnete Fenster war Hufgetrappel zu hören.   
  
Sofort sprang er von seinem Bett auf, um zum Fenster zu laufen. Eine Kutsche.   
  
Er kannte den Jungen Mann, der ihr entstieg. //Enrique. JAAHHH\\  
  
Wenige Sekunden später rannte der blonde schon durch die Gänge in die Eingangshalle.   
  
„ENRIQUE." Schrie er als er in die Halle kam. „Max. Wie geht es dir, eh?"   
  
„Super jetzt wo du hier bist." Sagte der kleinere bevor er Enrique leidenschaftlich küsste.   
  
„Das Freut mich. Ich muss noch zu deinem Vater. Es gibt ein paar Probleme, eh."   
  
Antwortete der Prinz von Harad Gelir seinem Geliebten. „Probleme?" fragte der jüngere Alarmiert   
  
„Nichts gravierendes, eh. Nur macht Hiwatari wider etwas.   
  
Was weis ich aber nicht, eh.   
  
Ich hab nur einen Brief für deinen Vater. Wenn ich den abgegeben habe, habe ich Zeit für dich."   
  
Meinte der 17 Jährige Enrique mit einem Anzüglichen grinsen.  
  
So kam es das die beiden sich in den Thronsaal aufmachten.   
  
Erstens um zu Abend zu Essen, zweitens um, in Enriques fall, den Brief zu überbringen.   
  
„Ich grüße euch Enrique. Doch weshalb schickt euer Vater keinen Boten?"   
  
fragte der König als er den Brief entgegen nahm.   
  
„Ich wollte Max wider sehen, eh. Das war der einzige Grund."   
  
Der König nahm die Antwort nur mit einem Nicken zu Kenntnis während er das Siegel brach.   
  
|| Buon giorno mein Freund,  
  
ich bitte dich in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit um Hilfe.   
  
Der König von Aelin Naur hat sich mit Piraten Verbündet um den Äther Kristall   
  
von eurer Schwägerin zu stehlen. Ich selbst kann Sie nicht warnen, Ihr müsst das tun.   
  
Gez.   
  
Franco Giancarlo Bianchi ||   
  
Der König war blas geworden. Seine Schwägerin war die Herrin über Enedh Ithildin.   
  
Sie hasste Piraten. //Ich verstehe nicht was Voltaire damit Bezwecken will\\  
  
„Diener, schickt mir sofort einen Boten." Dann stand er auf um den Brief zu verfassen.   
  
Max der das verhalten seines Vaters nicht verstand fragte nach,   
  
bekam zur Antwort aber nur das von Diplomatischer Wichtigkeit war.   
  
Deshalb machten die beiden Blonden sich kurze zeit später in Max Gemächer auf.  
  
(by Shadowdragon)  
  
Sie rannten förmlich in Max sein Zimmer, bloß um, als sie dort angekommen waren, die Tür hinter sich schnell möglichst zu schließen und sich außer Atem anzuschauen.  
  
##Max Zimmer##  
  
Enrique betrachte Max sein Gesicht. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen geweitet. Seine blonden Haare waren zersaust, als sei er gerade nach einer Liebesnacht aus dem Bett gestiegen.  
  
Diese erotische Vorstellung weckte heftige Begierde in ihm. Nie zuvor hatte ihn ein Junge dermaßen gereizt. Er war regelrecht süchtig nach ihm geworden, konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen.  
  
„Enrique"  
  
Seine Stimmte riss ihn aus seiner Benommenheit.   
  
Er sah seine feuchten Lippen dicht vor sich und konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten ihn zu küssen.  
  
„Enrique." Zärtlich berührte er sein Kinn.  
  
Das war zuviel für ihn. Im nächsten Moment lagen seine Lippen auf seinen.   
  
Seine unbändige Lust zügelnd, genoss er die sanfte Liebkosung, doch als Max ihn die Arme um den Nacken schlang und die Lippen teilte,   
  
vertiefte er den Kuss.  
  
Max stand noch immer mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt. Enrique ließ eine Hand sinken und schob sie unter das Gewand,   
  
wobei er mit dem Daumen über seine Knospe strich.  
  
Stöhnend presste Max sich an ihn.   
  
Enrique umfasste seinen Po mit beiden Händen und hob ihn an, so dass Max ihn hart an seinen Schenkel spürte.  
  
Ihm war klar, dass er besser aufhören sollte. Zu groß war die Gefahr dass er ihn hier und jetzt nahm, im Stehen,   
  
mit dem Rücken gegen die Zimmertür gelehnt.   
  
Enrique brach der Schweiß aus, diesmal jedoch nicht wegen der Hitze.  
  
Er sollte ihn wenigsten zum Bett tragen, mahnte er sich.   
  
Er ließ ihn an seinem Körper hinabgleiten, wodurch Max deutlich das ganze Ausmaß seiner Erregung fühlte.  
  
Max nutze diesen Moment, um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und seinen Mund auf seine Brust zu pressen.  
  
Augenblicklich schwanden sämtliche Vorsätze, ihn zum Bett zu tragen. Es war unmöglich, es bis dorthin zu schaffen.   
  
Er sank auf die Knie und küsste die helle Haut, die sein Hochgerutschtes Gewand freigab.  
  
Max hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Der Druck seiner Fingernägel,   
  
die sich durch den Stoff seines Hemdes in seine Haut gruben, spornte ihn nur stärker an.  
  
Er öffnete den Knopf seiner Hose und fuhr mit der Zunge über seinen Bauch, kostete seinen Nabel.  
  
„Enrique", hauchte Max atemlos.  
  
Ihn an den Hüften haltend, fuhr er mit seinen Liebkosungen fort. Ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper.   
  
Seine Finger krallten sich in seine verstrubbelten Haare, drängten ihn aufzustehen. Er streift ihm das Hemd ab,   
  
fuhr mit gespreizten Fingern über seine nackte Haut.   
  
Enrique gab wohlige Seufzer von sich bevor er sich von Max trennte und ihn Tief in die Augen schaute.  
  
Er kostet ihn größte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen und ihn nicht gleich hier auf dem Fußboden zu nehmen.   
  
„Ich begehre dich wie niemals jemanden zuvor."   
  
Max berührte seine Wange. „Ich habe noch nie so gefühlt wie bei dir."  
  
Enrique liebte ihn längst, nur wusste er es nicht.  
  
Natürlich, er hatte es noch nicht ausgesprochen, und möglicherweise würde er es nie tun.   
  
Doch er hatte ihm seine Liebe auf andere, ebenso deutliche Weise gestanden.   
  
„Ich will dich, Max" flüsterte er rau.  
  
„Ja", hauchte er.  
  
„Ich werde ganz vorsichtig und zärtlich sein."  
  
„Das wäre nett."  
  
Die Offenheit, mit der er über sein Verlangen nach ihm sprach,   
  
brachte ihn fast um den Verstand – und beinahe auch um den letzten Rest seiner Selbstbeherrschung.   
  
Er strich ihn über die samtweiche Wange, wickelte sich spielerisch eine Haarsträhne um den Finger.   
  
Einladend öffnete er die Lippen. All seine Träume und Hoffnungen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder.  
  
„Nicht hier" Enrique erkante seine stimme selbst kaum wieder.  
  
„Komm mit, Max."  
  
„Ja."  
  
Enrique trug ihn langsam zum Bett.  
  
Sein Mund war Leidenschaft.  
  
Sein Haar war Sinnlichkeit.  
  
Seine Brust war Verzückung.  
  
Seine Hände waren erotische Wonne.  
  
Seine Beine waren verführerische Seide.  
  
Und das innerste Geheimnis von Max … war Ekstase.  
  
Seine starken, sonst do sicheren Hände zitterten beim Öffnen des Gewandes, das schließlich zu Boden sank.   
  
„Du bist wunderschön", erklärte er und umspielte mit den Fingern seine Brustspitzen,   
  
ehe er diese Zärtlichkeit mit seiner Zunge wiederholte. Dann küsste er seinen Bauch,   
  
streifte ihm den Slip ab, und seine Finger drangen forschend in die hellen Locken zwischen seinen Schenkeln.   
  
Max schlang die Arme um seine Schultern, aus Angst, ihm könnten die Beine versagen, während seine Zunge ihn fand und von neuem verwöhnte.  
  
Ein Blitz erhellte das Gemach. Max` s Herz klopfte heftig, benommen vom sinnlichen Spiel seiner Zunge,   
  
die seine Lust ins Unermessliche steigerte. Enriques Zunge streifte und leckte unermüdlich an Max steil   
  
aufgerichtet Glied. Nach längern Experimentieren nahm Enrique die gesamte Länge in den Mund und saugte und küsste sich rauf   
  
und runter. Er schluckte und streichelte das steife Glied immer wieder mit seiner Zunge. Max keuchte und stöhnte immer lauter,   
  
seine Hände verkrampften sich in den blonden Haaren von Enrique. Als er bereits glaubte, die süße Tortur nicht länger ertragen zu können,   
  
brachte er ihn schließlich zum Höhepunkt.  
  
Erschaudernd klammerte er sich an ihn und zog ihn, seinen Kopf umfassend, zu sich herauf. „Bitte nicht mehr. Liebe mich Enrique.   
  
Lass mich dich lieben."  
  
Hastig entledigte Enrique sich seines Hemdes, seiner Hose und der übrigen Kleidung und legte sich zu Max. Seine Hand umschloss,   
  
das steife und pulsierende Glied seines Lieblings. „Oh, Max", murmelte er überwältigt.  
  
Es freute ihn zu wissen, wie sehr er Enrique erregte. Er drängte seinen Oberschenkel zwischen seine Beine, und Max führte ihn.   
  
Tief drang er in ihn ein und begann sich in gleichmäßigen, rasch schneller werdenden Rhythmus zu bewegen,   
  
bis es ihn heiß durchzuckte wie ein Stromstoß und sich seine aufgestaute Spannung mit unvorstellbarer Wucht entlud.  
  
Max bäumte sich den Stößen entgegen, bis auch er heiß und heftig auf seinen Bauch und Enriques Brust kam.   
  
Beider atmen schwer und schleppend, aber glücklich. Es kostet Enrique einiges an Kraft, sich aus Max hinaus gleiten zu lassen.   
  
Er legte sich neben Max und nahm ihn in seine Arme, streichelte seinen noch bebenden Rücken, bis beide friedlich eingeschlafen waren.   
  
(by GoVe_Chan) 


End file.
